Tastes
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kata Seungri, Jiyong itu coklat, Seunghyun itu kacang almond, sedangkan dia sendiri itu kacang tanah. — TOPGD / T(plus) rated, be warned.


_**roleplay**_**: C. S**eung-hyun/** K. J**i-yong

_**disclaimer**_**: BIGBANG** _belongs with _**YG ENTERTAINMENT**

_**w**__**arning**_**: **_**OOC**__nes__s_—_just for safety,_** misstypo(**_**s**_**)**, BL, **yaoi—implisit, **_**fluff**_ gagal?

_**s**__**ummary**_**:** Kata Seungri, Jiyong itu coklat, Seunghyun itu kacang almond, sedangkan dia sendiri itu kacang tanah. — TOPGD

_**genre**_**: **_romance _/_ humor  
_

* * *

**xxx**

_**Tastes**_

**「**_each of tastes had their unique feels that left on tongue._**」**

**x****xx**

* * *

Hari itu sudah malam, mereka sudah tertidur dengan pulas di balik selimut nyaman mereka dengan buaian mimpi yang indah. Suara detikan jam menggema di _hostel_ kecil mereka, dengan diharmonisasikan oleh suara dengkuran halus mereka yang sesekali terdengar dengan berirama.

Namun salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan keluar dari zona nyamannya dikarenakan panggilan alam yang mendadak menghampirinya.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia keluar dari kamar dan lari terbirit ke kamar mandi dengan tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Setelah selesai—dengan hela napas lega keluar dari bibir tipisnya, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya dengan menguap lebar—berharap ia bisa kembali melanjutkan tidur lelapnya yang terganggu.

Namun suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar di telinganya—dan berhasil mengusik niatnya untuk tidur kembali.

Ia—Kwon Jiyong—mulai mendengarkan dari mana sumber suara aneh itu berasal. Semakin jelas, jelas, dan—ah, di dapur.

Dan Jiyong mulai mengira-ngira siapa yang berada di dapur—padahal sewaktu ia melihat sekilas isi kamarnya, semua anak buahnya lengkap, tertidur dengan pulas. Jadi—siapa?

Karena penasaran yang kelewat memuncak, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek dapur—siapa tahu telinganya yang salah atau memang hanya perasaannya saja atau memang … benar ada orang lain di _hostel_ mereka.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di sana.

Ah, ternyata Seunghyun yang tengah memakan _snack_.

Sadar dengan adanya seseorang di depannya, ia menyapa dengan wajah tak bersalah, "Oh, halo Jiyong."

Dan rasa penasaran Jiyong pun langsung hilang.

"Aish, ternyata _Hyung_." Jiyong menghela napas dan memutuskan mengambil bangku dan duduk di depan Seunghyun. "Tumben sekali makan _snack_ jam segini."

Seunghyun mulai membuka bungkus _snack_ baru. Coklat kacang almond. "Yah … entahlah, sedang ingin saja."

Mau tak mau, Jiyong pun jadi ingin ketika melihat Seunghyun yang begitu menggoda ketika akan memakan coklatnya. Ia mengambil satu buah dari tangan Seunghyun dan mengunyahnya pelan, "Oh ya," sekejap, ia sadar. "_Hyung_, bukannya kau sedang diet?"

Gerakan Seunghyun—yang hampir memasukkan sebutir coklat ke mulutnya—terhenti.

"… Oh iya." Dengan sedikit tak rela, ia mengembalikan coklatnya dan menghela napas, "Aah, sayang juga kalau dibuang …."

Jiyong menggeleleng pelan, "Untungnya _snack _yang kaumakan tidak terlalu banyak." Komentarnya sembari menunjuk ke beberapa bungkus makanan yang sudah tandas termakan oleh _Hyung_-nya. "Simpan saja di kulkas, nanti kalau dietmu selesai kan bisa kaumakan lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin makan sekarang—" Seunghyun menghela napas berat.

Jiyong teringat sesuatu.

"Aku jadi ingat," Ia mengambil sebutir coklat lagi dan mulai mengunyahnya sembari melanjutkan ucapannya, "_Maknae_ pernah bilang: 'Kalau diibaratkan makanan, GD-_hyung_ itu coklat, TOP-_hyung_ itu kacang almond, sedangkan aku sendiri kacang tanah.', kan?"

Dengan tatapan sedikit tak rela coklatnya diambil, Seunghyun mengangguk kecil.

Jiyong meneruskan ucapannya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Seunghyun yang benar-benar sudah memelas karena terus mengambil coklatnya, "Dengan kata lain aku memakan diriku sendiri dan _Hyung_ dong? Haha, lucu." Ia tertawa kecil.

Seunghyun pun tersadar.

"Haha, ternyata begini ya rasaku dan _Hyung_? Manis dan lezat." Jiyong mulai berkomentar—tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Seunghyun yang mulai memandang aneh dirinya ketika tengah memakan coklat.

Seunghyun menopang dagunya dan angkat bicara, "Jiyong, kausadar tidak dengan apa yang kaukatakan?"

"Memang apa yang kukatakan? Kan aku hanya berbicara soal rasanya—" Dan Jiyong terdiam.

_Ah sial, kelepasan!_

Seunghyun menghela napas, "Aku diet, dan kau malah berbicara tentang rasanya dengan menggoda—" Ia bangun dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekat ke Jiyong yang mulai was-was, "Anak nakal harus mendapat hukuman."

Jiyong menelan ludah dengan paksa.

Perlahan, Seunghyun menahan rahang bawah Jiyong dan mulai menyatukan bibir mereka—dan disertai juga dengan iris coklat gelap Jiyong yang semakin melebar.

Jiyong meronta tak terima—tetapi rontaannya tersebut malah memberikan keuntungan bagi Seunghyun untuk mengakses dan menginvansi isi mulutnya. Ia tetap tak terima—namun permainan lidah Seunghyun benar-benar memabukkan, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Jiyong lemas dan mulai berhenti meronta.

Beberapa puluh detik sudah berlalu, tetapi Seunghyun masih memainkan rongga mulut Jiyong dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya—diiringi juga saliva yang mulai menetes dari mulut mereka dan juga Jiyong yang mulai mendesah tertahan.

"Ngh—mmph!" Jiyong sedikit tersentak ketika tangan kiri Seunghyun mulai meremas pantatnya pelan. Rona di pipinya semakin memerah—ia tak tahu harus marah atau malah senang karena Seunghyun sudah lama tak menyentuhnya, entah, campur aduk. Dia berusaha melepas tangan Seunghyun yang meremasnya semakin kuat, namun tangan kanannya mulai melepas dagunya dan ikut meremas pantatnya.

Tubuh Jiyong mulai merasakan sensasi aneh.

"_Hyung_, henti—mmph!"

Tepat beberapa detik setelah Jiyong mengatakannya, Seunghyun melepas ciumannya dan tangannya sambil menjilat bibirnya dan juga menyeringai kecil, "Kau benar, manis dan lezat."

Jiyong hanya bisa terengah-engah dengan rona pekat terlukis di pipinya sembari menatap _Hyung_-nya dengan kesal.

"Oh, apa kau ingin lebih?" Seringai Seunghyun semakin melebar. "Besok kita libur lho~"

Semu merah di pipinya semakin pekat.

"Well, aku tak memaksa sih." Ia mengambil bungkus jajan yang sudah tandas dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. "Tidur yu—"

Dan tangan Jiyong menarik tangan Seunghyun pelan.

"_Thanks to you, I'm turned on dammit."_ Jiyong menggerutu kesal dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar tak karuan. "Tanggung jawab."

Seringainya semakin menajam licik, "Baik, tapi jangan tarik ucapanmu."

Jiyong terdiam sejenak. Frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan merespon tak rela, "… argh, oke, oke!"

Seunghyun pun tersenyum senang dengan mengambil coklatnya yang belum habis dan meletakannya di saku celananya sembari menariknya ke ruangan Jiyong. "Siap siap saja ya Yongie."

"Aish. Terserahlah."

Dan pintu ruang kerja Jiyong tertutup dengan desahan samar mulai terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

* * *

Seungri terbangun dengan menguap lebar. Ia membuka tirai jendelanya, dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Cerah dan nyaman ….

Ia memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi.

Dengan setengah mengantuk, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah pelan. Melihat Seunghyun yang tengah menyesap kopinya dengan tenang di meja makan, ia menguap lebar dan menyapanya dengan sedikit lemas, "Pagi _Hyung._"

Tersadar siapa yang menyapanya, Seunghyun meletakkan _mug_-nya dan merespon dengan senyum aneh, "Pagi."

Seungri yang baru saja terbangun tidak menangkap apa maksud dari senyum _Hyung_-nya yang tak biasa ia lihat. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai mengumpul, ia angkat bicara dengan sedikit penasaran, "_Hyung_ kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah senyam-senyum begitu."

"Hm? Tak apa, hanya sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu." Seunghyun sedikit menyeringai.

"Eh?"

Ia berdehem kecil, dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, rasa Jiyong memang semanis coklat."

Seungri masih kebingungan.

Seunghyun meneruskan ucapannya—tanpa tahu dengan keberadaan Jiyong yang barusan keluar dari ruangannya, "Dan aku tak terlalu manis seperti kacang almond, tapi kombinasi coklat dan kacang almond tidak buruk juga."

Jiyong terpaku di depan pintu.

Ia mulai menyadari keadaan Jiyong, namun dengan sok acuh ia meneruskan ucapannya, "Pokoknya terima kasih atas perkataanmu."

Seungri hanya bisa terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi, "Aku tak paham maksudmu, tapi … sama-sama."

Dan ia melirik Jiyong, "Dan sebaiknya kau mandi Jiyong."

Yang dilirik hanya berdecak kesal sembari melangkah mendekati Seunghyun, "Lain kali jangan gunakan makanan, lengket tahu."

"Aku tidak janji ya~"

Jiyong langsung memukul kepala Seunghyun keras, "Mesum."

Tak memperdulikan Jiyong yang memukul kepalanya—mungkin ia sudah kelewat terbiasa, atau, entahlah—ia menyesap kopinya sekali lagi dan berceletuk, "Ngomong-ngomong ruanganmu kedap suara kan?"

"_Well,_ ya? Memangnya kenapa?" Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah Seunghyun dan mengambil kopinya.

Seunghyun hanya membiarkannya dan berceletuk, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tanya saja."

"Oh."

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jiyong menyesap kopi Seunghyun dan hampir saja ia berniat menghabiskannya untuk balas dendam—

"Lain kali kalau kita pakai kopi bagaimana?"

—ia hampir saja tersedak dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya dan mengembalikan _mug_-nya ke Seunghyun.

"_You wish!_ Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Ia menepuk dadanya agar napasnya kembali normal. "Pakai coklat saja sudah lengket begini, apalagi kopi—"

"Pasti lebih panas—"

Jiyong langsung menginjak kaki Seunghyun sekeras mungkin.

"Pikirkan juga patnermu bodoh!"

Seunghyun tersenyum kecil, "Sudah, akui saja, kau menyukainya kan?"

Ia merespon dengan nada monoton, "Darimananya." Menghela napas, ia bangun dari bangkunya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, "Sudahlah _Hyung_, tak usah aneh-aneh. Kau bisa kan melakukannya dengan normal."

"_Ne, ne._"

Setelah Jiyong menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menghela napas panjang dan kembali menyesap kopinya.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya jangan pakai kopi ya—ah, kupikirkan nanti.'_

_Aish, maniac.  
_

* * *

.:: _**einde**_ ::.

* * *

… aish saya ini mikir apa sih waktu buat ini.

oke, katakata GD itu coklat, Tabi itu almond, dan Seungri itu peanut saya dapet dari teman saya di twitter. sewaktu saya nge-tweet 'coklat almond itu ga terlalu manis, pas.', dia ngetweet saya dan bilang seungri ngomong gitu—dan saya pun mikir, "oh, jadi rasa mereka gini ya." /dor

yah, drabble berakhir dengan oneshoot. silahkan bunuh saya |||orz

saya gatau. gaje memang, saya ngaku banget soal gajenya. tapi—yah, silahkan dinikmati bagi yang berminat. :3

selamat tahun baru!

sampai bertemu di ffic saya selanjutnya!

_**Adieu!**_

* * *

**2012 © Miharu Koyama  
**_**All right reserved.**_


End file.
